Blood Traitor
by TheRottenJas
Summary: A collection of 5 drabbles revolving around Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks (nee Black). Blood Traitor is their official ship name. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the 5 Drabbles** **Competition**

 **Prompt: Prompt- (Object) Eggs and Toast**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything that belongs to J.k Rowling**

* * *

"Where's the fire?" screamed Ted as he saw his girlfriend, Andromeda, standing over the stove with black smudges all over her face. He had rushed to get out of bed as soon as he smelled smoke coming from somewhere in the house. He had thought Dromeda might have been in danger.

Andromeda grinned as Ted valiantly showed up with a fire extinguisher. She wasn't doing anything harmful; she was just cooking. Unfortunately, she had no patience for doing things the muggle way. She had decided to speed up the process just a little bit with her wand but the flame got a little too high. She nearly set the entire place on fire if it hadn't been for a quick charm.

"What's going on here?" Ted asked worriedly.

"I tried to make you breakfast," she grinned happily,"but I grew up privileged so I never really had to cook before."

He looked at the plate she had set before him. "This is...?"

"Eggs and Toast!" Andromeda announced cheerfully. The eggs were burned, and the toast was crumbly and rock hard. "Came out better than I hoped. Happy anniversary!"

He smiled as he ate the crunchy eggs, after all, it was the thought that counted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt- Color: Yellow**

 **School Of Prompts: K.2- Word: Barrier**

 **Word Count: 375**

* * *

"Andromeda!" shouted Druella Black, outraged. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Andromeda bravely grabbed Ted's strong hand, and lifted her chin up. "I'm seeing Ted, mother."

"I don't approve!" Druella shouted, trembling with fury. "For Merlin's sake, Andromeda! He's beneath us!"

"No, mother," she said, keeping her voice at a cool level. "I didn't ask for your approval. I'm telling you."

"Your father will hear about this!" she spat. "We didn't raise you like this!"

Andromeda could feel her eyes begin to sting, but she felt Ted's reassuring squeeze. Her voice trembled as she spoke. "No. You didn't raise me. The elf's raised me. Don't act like you have authority over my decisions."

Her mother shook, raising her wand straight at Andromeda. "You know what happens, don't you, Andromeda? Disobedience calls for punishment."

"Look, Ms. Black," Ted interrupted, putting Dromeda behind him, "Why don't you put the wand down?"

"You dare tell me what to do!?" Druella shrieked. "Cru-!"

"Stupefy!"

For an instant, only an instant, Andromeda locked eyes with her mother. The disbelief and anger were clearly shown but there was something else in here eyes, too. Andromeda blinked and it was gone. Her mother fell to the floor, still. Andromeda tried hard to hold back her tears but it was no use. Ted's strong arms hugged her and soon enough she was bawling like a child.

"What have I done?" she asked, looking at Ted hopelessly.

"It's okay, Dromeda. It's going to be alright," he whispered, his voice soothing. She tried to believe it with all her might. This meant she had crossed another barrier in her life. Once she collected herself, they walked towards the door.

The blinding light of the sun hit her full force. She breathed in deeply, taking in the world from a different view. She smiled wide letting the bright yellow sun hit her with it's refreshing rays of hope. With a backwards look, she saw the dreary grey of the Black Residence. It was her mother's pride and joy. She smiled ruefully at her childhood home and shut the door. She walked on with Ted, the love of her life, never once glancing back at the house but she continued walking in the blinding yellow light.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Poem: 'I carry your heart with me' by E.E Cummings**

 **I really liked how this drabble turned out :)**

 **Word Count: 327**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" cried Andromeda as Ted twirled her around. "This is actually happening!"

Ted laughed and lifted her up in a spin. "You better believe it, Mrs. Tonks."

She grinned as he set her down on the floor. "Yes, Mr. Tonks. Okay, why doesn't everybody hit the floor now? I'm getting tired of people watching that I can't dance!"

The guests cheered at Andromeda's playful teasing. Soon enough couples, friends, pairs were hitting the dance floor. Andromeda smiled at Ted Tonks, her husband. She blushed as she thought of the word. Her husband.

"Dromeda, what are you thinking about?" he asked, raising a brow. "I'm the only one who should make you blush like that."

She threw her head back in laughter. "You, silly."

"Great. But I'm in front of you," he turned his voice huskier, "you should only look at me."

"Ted!" she scolded, her face going bright pink. "What if someone hears you?"

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, laughing. "Besides, everyone's too busy looking at their own dance partners. You know, they say weddings are the perfect place to look for love."

"Really?" she played along with his banter. "That's great! I always knew I'd find my soulmate at a wedding. What better place to look for him, then here!"

Ted grinned and let go of Andromeda. He walked away five steps then turned right back again. "Hello! I'm Ted Tonks, would you like to dance?"

Andromeda grimaced then shook her head. She sighed wistfully. "Sorry, you look like a nice man, but I'm married. Someone came earlier and whisked me away in a passion of love."

Ted's eyes boggled before he laughed loudly. "This is why I love you, Dromeda."

She smiled as he hugged her tight. "I love you, too."

"Like I said in front of the altar," Ted looked fondly at Dromeda, his eyes shining with love. "I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Event: Beach Day**

 **Word Count: 312**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Nymphadora! Slow down!" called Andromeda, rubbing sun lotion on her pale arms. "Sweetie, don't go far!"

Ted laughed as Dromeda looked frantic at Dora's wandering. "It's okay, Honey. It's only the beach!"

Dromeda gave Ted a scathing glare. "I know it's beach day, but Dora's never been here before. I mean, what if something happens to her!"

"Nothing will happen, she's already 7 years old. She's a tough girl," Ted stated. "You just have to relax some."

"I know," Andromeda conceded. "But I can't help it, I worry."

Ted laughed as he put an arm around Dromeda. "I know you can't, you're a mother. Now, don't you worry, I'll got get Dora."

Andromeda smiled ruefully to herself. She was a mother. Once she had birthed Nymphadora, all the pain was worth it to hold her baby girl. She loved her daughter to bits and would do anything for her. She laughed bitterly as her own mother was anything but. Just because she was a mother it didn't automatically mean she was a good parent.

"Mommy! Tell Daddy to put me down!" Dora yelled as Ted carried her. "I won't wander, I promise!"

Andromeda smiled at the tender sight in front of her. Her child and her husband without a care in the world. "Only if you promise!"

"I will! I will!" Dora said, laughing as her dad swung her.

Andromeda nodded at Ted and he put down Dora who ran straight to her mother. She patted her child's head and hugged her. She had vowed to herself that she would be the best mother she could be to her daughter. She didn't want to be the type of mother her own was. She was different.

"Now, Dora, let's go and swim okay?" she said, walking alongside Ted.

"I don't know how to swim," Dora mumbled.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be right here."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, this is the last one. It's sort of saddening, but enjoyable. I hope you like it.**

 **Prompt- Object: Bedsheets**

 **Wordcount (before A/N) : 408**

* * *

 **Together Forever**

* * *

" _No!_ Stop it! Get away from him!" Andromeda screamed, she thrashed wildly around in her bedsheets. She was running towards Ted as the group of snatchers cornered him. "Leave him alone!"

"Mom! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

Andromeda witnessed in horror as Ted's body fell. " _Edward!_ "

The image of Ted's lifeless body begin to distort as loud noises woke her. She was panting hard and covered in sweat.

"Mom," whispered Nymphadora, who was beside her bed. "It was only a nightmare."

Andromeda shook slightly. "I know."

"Dad's fine. He's only injured," Dora said, giving her mom's hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll see him soon."

Andromeda nodded as she allowed her daughter to tuck her into bed. Reaching out with her hand, she cried silently as she felt the cold space beside her. She was tired of everything. Ted's name was the last thing she spoke before her eyes succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Nymphadora Lupin cried as she returned back from St. Mungo's. Her mother's condition was worse, and it wasn't long before she died. She hated lying but her mom was _sick_. The death of her father had a huge toll on her mother. It wasn't until her condition was affecting her daily life that Dora admitted her into St. Mungo's. She went to bed with grief and sadness in her heart. It wasn't until the phone call in the morning that she woke up.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes?" she answered warily. "Who is this?"

"I'm from St. Mungo's. I'm calling because of your mother."

"Y-yes?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Andromeda Tonks passed away last night."

* * *

Andromeda woke up to darkness. She heard the sound of the door opening and was blinded by the flooding light that poured into the room. She untangled herself from the bedsheets.

"Dromeda?" asked a familiar male voice. She stared in disbelief at the face of Ted Tonks. This couldn't be happening!

"Edward," she whispered. "But-but!"

"Yes," Ted sadly said. "I died."

"Does that mean . . . ?"

Ted nodded. "This is the afterlife."

Andromeda laughed and cried as she threw herself into Ted's arms. "I can't believe it. I thought I would never see you again."

"I thought so, too. We have all eternity together now, Dromeda."

Andromeda looked at her one and only soulmate.

"As long as it's with you."


End file.
